Withered Petals
by RoseWing-chan
Summary: Rosepaw, a shadowclan apprentice, has yet to learn a dark secret about her past. Unknown to her, a prophecy has foretold that only she can save the four clans from war, but she is torn between two of them. Now she has to choose where her loyalty lies.
1. Prologue and clans

_**Hi, this is my first Warriors fanfic, so don't get mad if this isn't that great. The storyline doesn't follow a certain book in the series, but the characters from The Darkest Hour are the ones that are going to be in this story, except for Shadowclan, which will be having original characters. So, i hope you like this, but only the original characters are mine!**_

* * *

><p><em>I sniffed, the whiskers on my face twitching. Something smelled funny! Where am I? I coughed, the putrid stench filling my lungs. I looked around, but couldn't see anything. Just blackness. Only blackness. I whimpered, a cry escaping my throat. Then another smell wafted into my nose. This one was warm and familiar.<em>

_I meowed innocently, but there was no response. My ears pricked, as I sensed light paw steps somewhere close by. I crouched low to the ground, making my body as small as possible. But it was in vain. The strange cat came closer, and I could not see who it was. I felt a tail brush up against me, and I was lifted up into the air by the scruff of my neck. Light then dissipated the darkness. The male cat took me to a small clearing, next to a pond and some bushes. We must have been in the forest again. I meowed, wanting to be put down, but the stranger showed no signs of hearing me._

_My feet then touched the ground, as I was let go. But the trespasser did not leave. No, he remained close by, nudging me with his nose to get my attention. I lifted my head up, and saw a pair of dark eyes that bore into mine._

"_You're going to be my apprentice from now on." He said. I did not fully understand the circumstances that I was in, but being a tiny kit, I could do nothing but nod my head._

**Shadow Clan**

**Leader**: Tigerstar-dark brown tabby tom with long front claws, Rosepaw

**Deputy**: Blackfoot-large with tom with jet-black paws

**Medicine Cat**: Runningnose-small gray and white tom

**_Warriors_**

Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat, Cedarpaw

Jaggedtooth-huge tabby tom, Rowanpaw

Firestripe-white tom with a red stripe across his back

Silverwing-silver she-cat with bright green eyes, Tawnypaw

Duststorm-dark brown tabby with gold eyes

**_Apprentices_**

Rosepaw-small white and orange she-cat with light turquoise eyes

Tawnypaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Cedarpaw-dark grey tom with amber eyes

Rowanpaw-a dark ginger tom

**_Queens_**

Tallpoppy-long legged light brown tabby she-cat

Starpelt-black she-cat with specks of white throughout her coat

**_Kits_**

Moonkit-black kit with white circle on his forehead, belongs to Starpelt

Mistkit-light grey kit with gold eyes, belongs to Tallpoppy

Hollykit-white kit with light red eyes, belongs to Starpelt

**_Elders_**

Sandfang-pale tan colored tom

Ravensong-jet black she-cat

Fadedstripe-white she-cat with a faint grey stripe

**Thunderclan**

**Leader**: Firestar-handsome ginger tom, Bramblepaw

**Deputy**: Graystripe-long haired gray tom

**Medicine ca**t: Cinderpelt-dark grey she-cat

**_Warriors_**

Darkstripe- sleek black and gray tabby tom, Fernpaw

Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat, Thornpaw

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom, Ashpaw

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Frostfur-beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

Goldenflower-pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail-long haired white tom

**_Apprentices_**

Lostface-she-cat white with ginger splotches

Thornpaw-golden brown tabby tom

Fernpaw-palge grey she-cat with pale green eyes

Ashpaw-pale grey tom, dark blue eyes

Bramblepaw-dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

**_Queens_**

Willowpelt-pale she-cat w/ blue eyes

**_Elders_**

One-eye

Smallear

Dappletail

Speckletail

**Riverclan**

**Leader:** Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy: **Stonefur-gray tom with battle-scarred ears, Stormpaw

**Medicine** **cat:** Mudfur-long haired light brown tom

**_Warriors_**

Blackclaw-smoky black tom

Heavystep-thickset tabby tom, Dawnpaw

Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes, featherpaw

Loudbelly-dark brown tom

**_Apprentices_**

Featherpaw-beautiful silver gray tabby she-cat with a plumed tail

Stormpaw-long haired dark gray tom with amber eyes and gray fur

Dawnpaw-pale grey she-cat

**_Queens_**

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Windclan**

**Leader:** Tallstar-black and white tom with a long tail

**Deputy**: Deadfoot-black tom with a twisted paw

**Medicine cat:** Barkface-short tailed brown tom

**_Warriors_**

Mudclaw-mottled dark brown tom

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

Tawnyfur-golden brown she-cat

Onewhisker-brown tabby tom, Gorsepaw

Runningbrook-light gray she-cat

**_Apprentices_**

Gorsepaw-ginger and white tom

_Queens_

Ashfoot

Morningflower

Whitetail


	2. Sneaking  out

**First real chapter, I hope you like it. I only own the original characters though! The story's plot does not follow any of the books by the way.**

* * *

><p>"Rosepaw wait!" a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes called. The two apprentices ran around in the Shadowclan territory, attempting to catch prey.<p>

"Shhh, Tawnypaw, I hear something," the orange and white she-cat murmured, crouching low to the ground. Her ears pricked, and there was a rustling noise in some shrubs. A mouse suddenly jumped out of the bushes, remaining very still as it nibbled on a nut. Rosepaw quietly stalked it, making no sound, and then lunged. She barely caught the rodent in her paws, but managed to kill it quickly.

"Rosepaw! That was a mouse you just killed!" Tawnypaw mewed excitingly.

"What about it?" The ginger cat buried the mouse, intending on coming back later.

"Don't you know anything?" Tawnypaw rolled her eyes, sighing. "There usually aren't mice here. I guess it's your lucky day!"

"I guess so. Now come on, we have to get more fresh kill for the clan."

"Stop, you two," another cat addressed. Rosepaw and Tawnypaw both gulped. The dark tabby with gold eyes stared down at them. It was Duststorm.

"Can you two explain yourselves? Sneaking away from the camp, are you?"

"N-No!" Tawnypaw whimpered. "We just wanted to help..."

"Get fresh kill," Rosepaw finished.

"Help, huh? You think Shadowclan is in such a weak state that it needs two amateur apprentices to provide for the whole clan?" His tail flicked and his eyes narrowed.

"That's enough, Duststorm."

"F-Father..." Tawnypaw mumbled. Tigerstar strode up, examining the two apprentices who were shivering in terror.

"Rosepaw, Tawnypaw, go back to camp," he ordered.

"Rosepaw caught a mouse," the she-cat squeaked.

"A mouse?" Tigerstar's eyes widened slightly. "Alright then, take it to the fresh kill pile." Rosepaw did as she was told, before following the other apprentice into the camp. The ginger she-cat dropped the mouse onto the fresh kill pile, which already had some kill in it, and entered the apprentice's den along with her friend.

"Are you guys going to Fourtrees tonight?" Cedarpaw mused.

"Fourtrees? I've never been." Rosepaw took a seat next to Cedarpaw.

"We should ask. The clans only gather once every moon and we're not getting any younger!" Tawnypaw yipped in excitement.

"Keep it down, I'm trying to sleep," Rowanpaw snapped. Tawnypaw playfully cuffed his ear, before exiting the den with Rosepaw.

"We should visit Starpelt first. I want to see her kits."

"Me too." The ginger apprentice agreed. The cats approached the nursery, where they saw two kits rolling around. The black kit pounced on his white pelted sister, who pawed at his face.

"Aww, poor Hollykit," Tawnypaw giggled.

"She attacked me _first_!" Moonkit defended. Hollykit kicked her brother off of her, trying to leap at him, but he dodged it.

"It's getting late, get back into the nursery." A black queen with flecks of white in her fur approached, picking up Hollykit in her mouth.

"Starpelt, are you going to the gathering tonight?" Rosepaw asked.

"No, I have to stay here." With that, the exhausted queen went back into the nursery.

"Did you two want to go? As I recall, Rosepaw has not been to one yet." A voice said from behind. The apprentices turned around, to be greeted by Tigerstar.

"Are we in trouble?" Tawnypaw whimpered.

"No. But next time, wait until I organize a patrol before running out of the camp." They both nodded meekly.

"Can we go then?" Rosepaw pleaded, her eyes twinkling.

"Alright...but don't stray from the clan." Tigerstar looked to Rosepaw as he said this, and she had a feeling that there were more to those words than what it seemed was being implied.


	3. The gathering

Rosepaw and Tawnypaw, along with the rest of Shadowclan, entered the area of Fourtrees. Cats of all clans mingled with each other as they talked.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Rosepaw breathed.

"C'mon Rosepaw, there's someone I want you to meet." Rosepaw then followed her friend toward a group of cats that smelled of Thunderclan and Riverclan. Tawnypaw nuzzled a dark brown cat with amber eyes, and greeted a silver tabby and a longhaired dark grey tom.

"Rosepaw, this is my brother, Bramblepaw." She motioned towards the one with the dark coat.

"Nice to meet you," he greeted, a curious look flashing in his eyes.

"I'm Featherpaw, and this is my brother, Stormpaw," the silver she-cat meowed.

"Hi, everyone." Rosepaw grew shy and averted her gaze.

"Is this your first time at Fourtrees?" Bramblepaw inquired, keeping his eyes on the small orange cat.

"Yes, it is. Have you been many times before?"

"A couple." He shrugged.

"Well, we better go join the rest of Riverclan, the leaders are about to talk." Featherpaw interjected, heading off towards her clan with her brother. Rosepaw's gaze flickered between the two remaining cats, standing side by side.

"So, you two are siblings?" She questioned, not understanding.

"Yeah."

"Tawnypaw, why are you in separate clans then?" She asked, but the two siblings stared at the ground, not answering.

"Oh...sorry. I didn't mean to offend you," Rosepaw murmured apologetically.

"No, it's alright," Bramblepaw assured. A loud growl then broke the conversation, and all eyes turned towards the four clan leaders. They exchanged glances, before Tallstar, the Windclan leader, stepped up.

"First of all, I'd like to speak about the low territory situation."

"I think we _all_ have that problem," a cat in the crowd hissed.

"As you all know, the Twolegs have been attempting to destroy the forest, and our clan's territory has suffered greatly because of it. Food is very scarce on our territory, and our warriors are dying."

"So, you're saying that gives you the right to sneak on Riverclan's territory?" Leopardstar challenged. "One of my border patrols found _your_ cats hunting on our grounds today!" She hissed fiercely, her spotted hair standing on end, but a yowl from Firestar silenced them.

"We have the same problem, _Tallstar_. And you don't see us hunting on other clans' territory," Tigerstar sneered.

"And how do we know you haven't? You could be hunting on Thunderclan's territory for all anyone knows." Tallstar pointed out, and Firestar's gaze shifted to Tigerstar.

"I can assure you, my fiery _friend_. None of my cats have crossed your borders," Tigerstar promised.

"_Yet_. That doesn't mean you won't in the future," Tallstar interrupted.

"Well, I still don't think it's fair that Thunderclan has so much territory! I think we all can agree that they have the most. Look at their cats! They are all healthy and fit, while ours are starving. Now tell me, is that fair?" Leaopardstar added with an air of hostility.

"Leopardstar, I am sorry for your misfortunes, but Thunderclan's land is no larger than yours is. Don't forget that we also share borders with the Twolegs."

Rosepaw fidgeted uncomfortably. She thought these gatherings were supposed to be peaceful, but look at all of the malice there is! She flinched, when lightning cracked the sky, and thunder sounded overhead. Ominous clouds blocked the moon, and all grew very dark.

"Oh, no." Bramblepaw gasped.

"What? What is it?" The orange she-cat looked around, worried.

"That's bad luck. It's a sign from Starclan that we will be cursed. Great misfortunes will surely fall upon us now," He breathed in disbelief in terror.

"I guess that concludes tonight's meeting. Starclan obviously disapproves." With Firestar's words ringing in everyone's ears, the gathering was disbanded, and all of the clans began to file out. As felines of all families began to disperse, no one noticed that Firestar's eyes had been transfixed on one cat in particular that whole night. It seemed as if he recognized her, with that flaming coat of hers, and those light eyes. Yes, Firestar definitely sensed something strange about Rosepaw. She did not seem like she belonged in Shadowclan, but another.


	4. The Encounter

**Thank you, everyone who has been reading this. I really appreciate it! I don't own warriors in any way though, except for the cats that I created! All other credit goes to Erin Hunter!**

* * *

><p><em>A starlit sky filled my senses. Spirits of past warriors danced across it, elegantly bathed in silver light. The air smelled fresh and cool, and I eagerly took it all in.<em>

"_Torn between two, let instinct lead your way," a booming voice advised from above._

"_Who is there? What does that mean?" the she-cat cried._

"_Only the fire that burns within you can create a spark."_

"_What?" I howled in confusion. But the stars faded, and all remained black._

"Rosepaw! Rosepaw, wake up!" The ginger kitten slowly awoke, taking in her surroundings. Rowanpaw and Cedarpaw had both left, leaving her and the tortoiseshell apprentice alone.

"What is it Tawnypaw?" She yawned, getting up and stretching out her legs.

"Silverwing wants us to patrol the borders."

"A border patrol?" The orange ball of fur chattered excitingly, jumping to her paws, and quickly forgetting about her strange dream. "Okay, let's go!" The apprentices hurried to the barren clearing, meeting Silverwing on the way.

The silver warrior led the younglings across the swampy marshland, breathing in the scents around her. She pricked her ears, clenching her teeth, and headed towards the Thunderpath.

"Can you smell that, you two?" she asked.

"Yuck, this place stinks!" Rosepaw gagged.

"It's Thunderclan," Tawnypaw whispered.

"That's right."

Rosepaw's eyes widened, and she inhaled sharply. The smell of a cat entered her nostrils, but she thought she recognized the scent.

"It's Bramblepaw!" Tawnypaw cried out, pointing towards a lone cat on the other side of the Thunderpath.

"Who? You can't let your guard down against a Thunderclan cat, Tawnypaw. That's why we have border patrols."

"Bramblepaw!" Ignoring her mentor, the apprentice called after her brother, shaking her head from side to side to check for Twoleg monsters, before bolting across the Thunderpath.

"Tawnypaw!" Silverwing and Rosepaw cried out in unison.

"Stay here!" the warrior hissed, and the ginger apprentice obeyed. Seconds ticked by, and the other cats could no longer be seen. Twoleg monsters blocked them from sight, and Rosepaw anxiously paced back and forth. Where could they be? The she-cat thought, not knowing what to do. The smells of the Twoleg monsters filled her lungs, and she coughed.

This scene seemed so familiar to her...as if it had happened before. But how? She had never come this close to the Thunderclan borders before, except for last night at the journey to Fourtrees, but that was it. So why did this pungent stench bring back strange memories that she couldn't place?

And why weren't her clan mates back yet? Did they get hurt? Rosepaw whimpered. She looked around, seeing that the Thunderpath was clear of monsters, and she sprinted across the road, not stopping until she got to the other side. Her heart was racing wildly, and she scanned the area. She had crossed the border, now standing before a line of trees on Thunderclan territory. She let her nose lead her, quickly catching her friends' scents. Following them, she crossed unfamiliar paths, where she suddenly smelled other cats. She stopped abruptly, turning around, as the sound of footsteps rung in her ears.

"_Shadowclan_? So you've decided that your territory just wasn't good enough, huh?" a dark brown tabby hissed, now popping out from a bush and circling her, before being joined by a smaller pale grey tom, which looked like an apprentice.

"N-No! I'm not here to hunt!" Rosepaw pleaded, her eyes widening in fear.

"Oh? And what _are_ you here for then?" There was pure hostility in the warrior's eyes, and Rosepaw backed off.

"Scared?" he taunted.

"I'm not looking for a fight!" Her lips curved into a snarl.

"Then you'll just have to sit quietly as we kill you then." He lunged at her, pinning the orange and white cat to the ground, unsheathing his claws. She struggled underneath him, attempting to kick him off, but he was too strong. She rolled over, taking him with her, and managed to scratch his ear. The other apprentice watched in apprehension, not knowing what to do.

"Looks like the big, bad Shadowclan isn't as tough as everyone thought." The dark tom slashed at Rosepaw's face, and crimson liquid dripped out.

"I'm...not...here to...fight..." Rosepaw panted, retaliating with a swift kick at his stomach, sending him flying off of her. He landed on his paws, before tackling her once more, bringing his claws up to her throat...

**Why did the kitten cross the road? To save her clanmates of course! :D**


	5. Mischief

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Rosepaw could do nothing but gape in terror at the cat before her, fully prepared to end this fight one way or another. <em>Oh starclan, please help me!<em> She prayed, struggling against the Thunderclan warrior.

"Dustpelt, stop!" a cry broke the silence, and a white she-cat with blue eyes slammed into him, knocking him off of me.

"_Frostfur,_" he hissed. A ginger tom swiftly padded up to them just then.

"It's a misunderstanding, Dustpelt."

"Firestar, she's _Shadowclan_."

"I am aware." A small dark brown tabby stepped out from behind him.

"Bramblepaw!" I gasped.

"I'm sorry..." He lowered his head to the other cats.

"As you should be! Leading Shadowclan cats into our camp!" Dustpelt snapped, brushing himself off.

"He had a reason," Firestar defended. "But next time, Bramblepaw, don't do that." He looked down firmly at the apprentice.

"Where's Tawnypaw? And Silverwing?" Rosepaw questioned worriedly. "Bramblepaw, why were you near the Thunderpath?"

"What's your name, young apprentice?" Firestar inquired, keeping his gaze on her.

"Rosepaw..." The leader flinched slightly, but quickly looked away.

"Bramblepaw, take..._Rosepaw_, and go back to camp."

Bramblepaw nodded, and Rosepaw padded after him, before staring into the solemn eyes of the Thunderclan leader.

* * *

><p>A series of hisses and cold stares broke out immediately after the two pupils entered the camp.<p>

"More Shadowclan cats, Bramblepaw?" A black and gray tabby tom glared.

"Mind your own business, Darkstripe," Bramblepaw growled, and the warrior walked away.

"Where are we going?" Rosepaw asked, looking around at all of the cats around her.

"To the Medicine cat's den." They both entered the den, spotting a dark grey she-cat, who looked fairly young, tending to a pale ginger she-cat. Tawnypaw was at the ginger cat's side, licking her forehead.

"Tawnypaw?" Rosepaw breathed, and her friend looked up at her.

"Cinderpelt, how is she?" Bramblepaw asked the medicine cat, who sighed.

"I don't know, Bramblepaw. Goldenflower is very sick."

"Is there anything I can do?" he pressed eagerly.

"If you don't mind, can you go fetch me some herbs? I'm running low on Marigold, and if you find any Snakeroot, that would be best for her." Cinderpelt suggested.

"Okay. Rosepaw, will you help me?"

"Sure!" She followed him out of camp, earning many distrustful stares. They searched for Marigold first, scanning the forest for an orange colored plant.

"Um...what happened?"

"To Goldenflower? She got bit by a venomous snake a few days ago, and she's been very sick ever since."

"Why was Tawnypaw there then?"

"Goldenflower's our mother."

"Oh. I'm sorry...Is that it over there?" Rosepaw meowed, changing the subject.

"I think so." Bramblepaw went over to the plant she was speaking of, and he gave it a brisk sniff.

"It smells like it."

"Great! But...where are we going to find any Snakeroot?"

"Uh...I think there's some near Sunningrocks. C'mon, let's go look!" The tabby took of running through the forest, stopping when he got to a clump of rocks. A river flowed next to it, acting as a border between Thunderclan and Riverclan.

"Isn't this it?" Rosepaw sniffed at a plant, with white heads and prickly needles.

"Yes! But that doesn't look like it will be enough. There are only two flowers." Rosepaw's eyes roamed the unfamiliar land, catching sight of the same plant on the other side of the river.

"There's some over there." She offered.

"But that's Riverclan territory." Rosepaw breathed in all of the scents that she could, taking in Bramblepaw, flowers and trees, and the river. But all she smelled from Riverclan was the stale odor of cats.

"Their scent isn't fresh." Rosepaw took a step towards the river.

"You're not going to cross their border, are you?" She shrugged.

"Probably not. The water doesn't look very still, and I'm not a very strong swimmer." Yet she still walked onto one of the stepping-stone rocks, balancing herself to see how hard it would be to get across.

"Rosepaw, don't!" Frightened at the sudden outburst from Bramblepaw, her foot slipped and she fell into the icy water. Rosepaw gasped for breath, her head bobbing up and down.

"Rosepaw! Rosepaw, are you alright?" Bramblepaw raced to the side of the river, trying to reach her, but it was no use. The current was pulling her towards the waterfall, where she would fall and be destroyed.


	6. Trouble

**Thanks to all who are reading this!**

* * *

><p>"Rosepaw! Rosepaw!" Bramblepaw's voice echoed in her head, but it was muffled. She was underwater now, and she pawed her way up to the surface, only to be pushed down by the water again. She struggled against the river, but it was too strong. At any moment now, she could drift farther and eventually fall down the waterfall.<p>

With that thought in mind, she paddled faster. As she slipped under once more, she felt her weight being taken off her, and she was pulled in a different direction. Rosepaw was dragged onto land, and she slowly opened her eyes to see a dark grey tom in front of her.

"You alright?" he meowed, giving her a curious glance.

"Stormpaw?"

"Rosepaw, are you okay?" Bramblepaw rushed to her side. She tiredly got to her feet, shaking the water out of her fur.

"What were you doing in the river?" Stormpaw questioned, distrust showing in his eyes.

"It's not like that! We weren't going to Riverclan's territory!" she assured.

"Alright...I guess I believe you." He sighed. "Hey, wait...Aren't you in Shadowclan?"

"Yeah...it's a long story," Rosepaw murmured.

"I have time." Rosepaw and Bramblepaw then told Stormpaw the whole story, including the parts about Goldenflower and her illness.

"Oh, so you just wanted those plants over there?" Stormpaw pointed with his paw to the Snakefoot flowers.

"Could you get some for us?" Bramblepaw begged.

"Sure. There aren't many snakes on Riverclan territory, so we shouldn't really need them." Stormpaw swam through the river with great ease, his fur now sleeked. He plucked three flowers with his teeth, and then jumped across the stream on the stepping- stones, before giving them to Bramblepaw. He then crossed the border to Riverclan's side of the river.

"Well, I guess I should make it look like I had just been hunting, so I won't have to explain why I'm wet." Stormpaw swiped through the water with his paw, returning with a fish.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Rosepaw stared in awe.

"C'mon, Rosepaw. Thanks Stormpaw, for everything."

The Riverclan cat nodded.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this." He smiled, and the two other apprentices headed back into the Thunderclan camp, where they then entered Cindepelt's den, carrying the medicine plants with their teeth.

"Oh, you two are back!" the gray she-cat greeted, accepting the plants from them.

"Where's Tawnypaw?" Rosepaw looked around, but the tortoiseshell apprentice was nowhere in sight.

"She left the camp with that warrior. I thought that they were waiting for you though."

"Oh. I guess I should be going then." Rosepaw awkwardly left the camp, but Bramblepaw followed her.

"I'll come with you." The ginger cat blushed. "Uh...You know, as an escort..." He stuttered.

The two apprentices ran through the forest, stopping when they neared the Thunderpath, the putrid odor entering their noses.

"I guess this is where we part," Rosepaw stated, watching the Twoleg monsters.

"Thank you...Rosepaw." The dark tabby brushed up against her, briefly purring.

"Of course!" With that, she bolted across the Thunderpath and out of his sight.

* * *

><p>"Rosepaw!" a fierce yowl ripped through the camp, only seconds upon her arrival. Tigerstar stalked towards her, and he looked very angry. Rosepaw gulped, trying hard not to show the fear that lingered in her eyes.<p>

"_Come with me,_" he hissed, and she followed him into his den. A look of confusion arose on her face, seeing Tawnypaw and Silverwing present as well.

"Who wants to explain themselves first?" Tigarstar inquired in a booming voice.

"It was me," Tawnypaw squeaked. "I was the one who crossed the border line. Silverwing and Rosepaw just tried to bring me back." She bowed her head in apology.

"Second question. Why are you wet?" He eyed her. "The only river near here is between Thunderclan and Riverclan."

"I-I fell in.."

"So you _were_ on Thunderclan's territory then?" Rosepaw nodded.

"I told you! Goldenflower is sick!" Tawnypaw interjected. "Rosepaw was just helping—"

"_We don't need to be helping them,_" Tigerstar hissed. "They're the enemy, Tawnypaw, I thought that you knew that by now. Tawnypaw, Rosepaw, for being reckless, you two have been banned from leaving the camp for three days. You'll have to take care of the elders and the kits. Silverwing, you'll be on hunting duty." The three cats nodded obediently, and dispersed from the den.

* * *

><p><em>This wasn't good. Any interaction between Rosepaw and Thunderclan could lead to the fall of Shadowclan. I'll have to start keeping Rosepaw under careful watch. She'll never have to know the truth, and the prophecy will be in Shadowclan's favor. <em>Tigerstar decided in his head. _As long as she doesn't interact with those cats, or with Firestar especially, she'll remain loyal, and Shadowclan will dominate the whole forest, exterminating all other clans, cat by cat._


	7. Nostalgic dreams

**Thanks for reading! I do not own warriors in any way! But the original characters are mine, obviously.**

* * *

><p><em>The air was filled with twinkling little lights, looking like fireflies, but I could tell that they were stars. I looked around, seeing the familiar surroundings once again.<em>

"_I'm in Starclan? Again? Could that mean I'm...dead?" Rosepaw gasped._

"_No, young apprentice, you are very much alive," a voice echoed from above._

"_Huh? Who is there?"_

"_An orange flame decides whether it be the tiger or the lion that wins. The ember could let itself be consumed by darkness, or follow the path of light. Whatever choice it makes decides the outcome of the forest. But caution is advised, for whichever path the dancing flame takes, destruction will emerge."_

Rosepaw didn't even have time to think about what that meant, for someone was prodding her roughly.

"Rosepaw? We have to take care of the elders now," Tawnypaw grumbled. Rosepaw groaned, getting to her feet.

"Tawnypaw, Rosepaw," Runningnose, Shadowclan's medicine cat, ambled their way. "Take this with you. It should help if they have ticks." He handed them a leaf full of mouse bile.

"Yuck, this smells disgusting!" Tawnypaw spat.

"Have fun with it then." With a smirk, Runningnose returned to his den.

"Okay, let's go," Rosepaw encouraged begrudgingly. The two apprentices made their way towards the Elders' den.

"Tawnypaw? Rosepaw? I'm assuming you two are the cats that are in trouble and have to take care of us?" Ravensong laughed.

"Sheesh, does the _whole_ clan know what happened?"

"No, but we're old...we know _everything._"

"Quit your chit-chat! Our bedding needs to be changed!" Sandfang complained. Rosepaw hissed under her breath, and her and Tawnypaw collected some clean moss for the elders.

"I _really_ hope that none of you have ticks," Rosepaw mumbled.

"Sorry, Rosy, I guess it's not your lucky day." Fadedstripe meowed in a playful tone. Reluctantly, they dabbed mouse bile on all of the elders' pelts, until all of the ticks were gone.

"Gross!" Rosepaw sniffed her paws, making a face.

"Let's go wash this goo off," Tawnypaw suggested, sprinting towards a creek on their territory. The cats carefully scrubbed their paws, before returning to camp.

"What are you planning on doing with her?" Rosepaw stopped when they heard voices speaking in whispers from inside of Tigerstar's den.

"I'll have to keep a close eye on her from now on." Was Tigerstar's muffled reply.

"Rosepaw! We can't eavesdrop! This is wrong," Tawnypaw scolded, but the ginger apprentice ignored her.

"Right. We want the prophecy to be in _our_ hands." Rosepaw could tell that it was Tigrestar's deputy, Blackfoot, who was speaking._ Prophecy? Could this have anything to do with my dream?_ Rosepaw thought.

"_C'mon_!" Tawnypaw nagged, tugging Rosepaw away and back towards the elders.

"Are we done here?" she inquired impatiently.

"Yes, you may lea—" That was all Rosepaw needed to hear, and she bolted towards the fresh kill pile, feeling awfully hungry. She grabbed a large vole, and entered the apprentices' den, sharing the prey with Tawnypaw.

"Want to go to the nursery?" Tawnypaw asked when they were finished eating.

"Sure. I'll race you!" They bolted across the clearing into the entrance of the nursery, tumbling on the ground like kittens. They heard the sound of a cat purring, and looked up to see Starpelt, with a glint of amusement in her eyes. Two kits looked around her, their eyes growing wide.

"Rosepaw! Tawnypaw!" Hollykit and Moonkit cried in excitement, pouncing on the apprentices' tails.

"Hello, you two," Rosepaw greeted, licking Hollykit's forehead.

"So, I heard about your little adventure yesterday." Starpelt exclaimed with a smirk. Tawnypaw grew embarrassed.

"Does _everyone_ know?" Starpelt shrugged, licking her kits.

"Stop it, Mother! Not now!" Moonkit whined, pawing at his mom.

"Did you fight Thunderclan cats?" Hollykit mewed, tilting her head in curiosity.

"No."

"Isn't it time for you two to be in bed? It's getting late." Starpelt nudged the kittens further into the nursery.

"Uh...we'd better be going then." The apprentices slipped out of the nursery and back into the apprentices' den. Cedarpaw and Rowanpaw were already fast asleep.

"I remember when I was a kit." Tawnypaw sighed. "Those were good times." She curled up on her moss nest next to Rosepaw.

"I don't..." she whispered. Rosepaw thought really hard, but she actually couldn't remember when she was a little kit. She remembered being brought into Shadowclan by Tigerstar, and he told her that he would apprentice her when she was older. But Starpelt had acted as her mother back then. Tigerstar had told her that her real kin were dead, and Rosepaw wondered if he had been telling the truth.

* * *

><p><em>A cat with a fiery pelt stood before me, but he was turned around, and I could not see his face. Memories suddenly flashed into my mind. A small orange and white kit was curled up with a sandy colored she-cat, who was sleeping. They faded away, and the warrior was before me once more.<em>

"_Rosepaw." The flame warrior whispered. I gasped as he turned around. The orange cat was..._

* * *

><p><strong>Can anyone guess who the orange cat is? Anyway, I hope you all liked this<strong>


	8. Realizations

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading/reviewing! You are all so nice! But I don't own warriors! And Amber342, if you're still reading my story, I hope that you like this chapter more! There is very little dialogue.**

* * *

><p>It had been three sunrises since her adventure to Thunderclan, so that meant her and Tawnypaw's punishment was over and they could leave camp, so Rosepaw decided to go hunting.<p>

The she-cat crouched low to the ground, her fur bristling. Her ears pricked, rustling noises being heard in some nearby shrubs. She stalked forward, moving swiftly and silently, as not to disturb her prey. There was a moment of pure tranquility; only the faint noises of crickets were audible. Then the tension broke, when a lizard scurried out of the prickly leaves, and Rosepaw pounced, narrowly missing the reptile. The lizard dashed away, stopping before it got to a puddle of water, but Rosepaw was patient. She slowly came up to it from behind, unsheathing her claws, and she lunged forward. The she-cat seized the lizard, giving it a fatal bite to the neck, and it grew limp, dead. She pawed the ground, digging a small hole, where she had previously stored two voles, two frogs, and now the lizard.

Her gaze was then drawn to her reflection in the small pool of water. Her turquoise eyes seemed to glow, resembling sparkling crystals. Her neck had a splash of white, as did the area around her pink nose. Her pelt was a light orange color, containing darker and lighter patches throughout it. Rosepaw snickered, finding it funny how her back paws were white, but her front ones were a pale orange. Then her gaze moved to the dark stripes on her forehead, and she gasped, seeing how similar she looked to another cat...

But she put that out of her mind, because there was _no_ reason for her resemblance to another. Her kin were dead. It was just a coincidence, mere coincidence. She tried to convince herself of that over and over again.

Rosepaw thirstily lapped up the water, dissolving her image and her lingering thoughts about the subject. She uncovered the dead prey, and padded through the swampy marshland back to her camp, before taking the food to the fresh kill pile.

"Rosepaw?" Tawnypaw padded up to her. "Are you alright? You look worried."

"Yeah...I'm fine," she meowed, her tail flickering in unease.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rosepaw." The same ginger tom came into view, like the night before, and for some reason, she couldn't speak. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Then the area around the warrior rose up in flames, but Rosepaw was immobilized, unable to do anything. Another cat took the tom's place, fire surrounding him. She recognized the cat, with his black and brown striped pelt, and those amber eyes that always seemed to bore into you no matter where you were. The tom smiled menacingly, his tail swishing from side to side.<em>

"_Rosepaw,_"_ Tigerstar uttered the word so smoothly, as if it was as natural as breathing, but she sensed a new tone in his voice, and the way he was looking at her was almost threatening. Shadows suddenly crept up all around the young apprentice, enveloping her completely, until she was drowning in them. Tigerstar had disappeared, only harsh blackness remained. She tried to cry for help, but it was no use; she was caught in a web of darkness. Then, light burst out of nowhere, away from her, penetrating the eerie gloom. She tried to run into it, but the shadows followed her, and it seemed like the light was getting farther away._

"_NO!" she managed to cry. Flames erupted in her path behind her after every step she took. They rippled violently, colors of red and orange streaming everywhere, lapping at the air. Evil laughter shattered the silence, mocking her._

"_There's no way out," A cackling voice hissed. That made Rosepaw pad faster, trailing off towards the light, but it grew farther away and smaller and smaller as she went, until it dissipated completely, and she was lost in pure obscurity._

* * *

><p>"NO!" she howled, subsequently taking a swipe to the head. "Oww..." She whimpered, glaring at Rowanpaw, his pelt ruffling, and his eyes narrowed.<p>

"You're noisy! Quiet down, will you?" he snapped, curling back up into his nest inside of the apprentices' den. Rosepaw sighed, trying to fall back asleep, but her past dream still haunted her. She was scared that she'd fall prey to that darkness once again, and what if she couldn't get out of it?

It _was_ only a dream, but it felt so real. Her heart still thudded rapidly, nearly skipping a beat. And why had she seen the same orange tom again? That made her even more fearful that her worries had been for a reason, that it might be that she was the kit of the clan leader. But she didn't even belong to that clan! Rosepaw argued with herself in her mind. None of it made any sense! She couldn't possibly be Firestar's kin, his daughter...that just _wasn't_ possible! She had only been in the Thunderclan camp once, and that was with Bramblepaw...or so she thought...

The she-cat hissed in frustration. Her hair stood on end, shivers being sent down her spine, and a low growl escaped her throat. She would have to find out tomorrow whether her suspicions were true or not, even if Tigerstar was not willing to tell her. Either way, she'd collect the information somehow, even if it meant sneaking onto Thunderclan territory to do it.

**Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated, though you do not have to review if you don't want to.**


	9. The Truth

**I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I appreciate you all so much! I really hope you like this chapter, but I don't own Warriors in any way! The only things that I created were the plot and some of the cats.**

* * *

><p>As soon as Rosepaw awoke the next morning, she stormed off towards a dome of prickly leaves that was Tigerstar's den. But halfway to it, she was blocked by a cat well known for his black paws. She couldn't help but be intimidated by his large muscular figure and his dark claws that just screamed, 'mess with me and I'll tear you to shreds'.<p>

"Where's _Tigerstar_?" the she-cat couldn't help but hiss.

"Busy, and you're now on a hunting patrol, along with Cedarpaw and Russetfur," Blackfoot declared with a distinct air of authority. She guessed that's what power turned you into, an aloof snob who thought they could boss everyone around.

"I need to speak with him." Rosepaw ignored the deputy's suspicious gaze, and sidestepped him.

"He's busy, little _apprentice_." He in no way attempted to be subtle about their rank differences.

"But I—"

"Russetfur and Cedarpaw will be waiting for you, and you don't want the clan to go hungry, right?"

She growled, but turned around anyway, and padded off towards the clearing to her hunting party. As he said, they were waiting for her near the entrance to the camp. Te warrior's tail flickered in impatience, Russetfur's dark orange pelt ruffling in the wind. Cedarpaw looked bored, and Rosepaw couldn't help but make a rumbling noise in her throat, seeing his amber eyes, which reminded her of Shadowclan's leader.

They stalked through the forest, taking separate routes, and scanned the area for prey. Rosepaw quickly picked up the scent of a vole, and followed her senses, where they then led her to a prickly shrub.

She stared at it for a while, until a twig snapped, and the medium-sized rodent bolted out of the bush. Rosepaw crouched down on her haunches, moved very slowly as to not disturb her prey, and lunged. It was alive no more as she bit if fiercely in the neck, before digging a hole into the ground, and the hunting process continued for a while.

* * *

><p>Rosepaw came back to camp with the others, tired and hungry after a long day of hunting. She ate some fresh kill in a great haste, ignoring the curious stares of the other apprentices. She didn't acknowledge them whatsoever, her mind racing, all her thoughts centered on Tigerstar. She strode towards his den once more, without any interruptions this time.<p>

"Tigerstar?" she called from outside.

"Come in." His reply came out harsh and indifferent. She hesitantly entered, seeing Tigerstar sitting upright, Blackfoot by his side.

"What is it?" Rosepaw glanced from Tigerstar to his stern looking deputy.

"Can we talk?" she inquired in a soft voice.

"Go one," he encouraged, a hint of interest gleaming in his light eyes. She stared unsteadily at him for a few moments, glaring at the deputy once more.

"Whatever you need to say, you can say it in front of Blackfoot." Tigerstar caught on, his striped tail flickering.

"I need to speak with you..._alone_." She impatiently gave a slight hiss.

"Fine. Blackfoot, leave." The deputy flashed Rosepaw a glare of contempt, before exiting the den.

"What do you want, then?" the leader questioned, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Who were my kin?"

"I have no idea. You were alone the day I found you."

"Why did you take me in then? Surely Shadowclan is strong enough to not need to accept strangers?"

"I sensed great strength in you. I deemed you to be worthy of acceptance."

"You're lying." Rosepaw narrowed her eyes in resentment.

"Oh? You're calling me a liar then? After everything this clan has done for you?" Tigerstar challenged, getting to his feet.

"Yes, because _I_ know who my parents are." Her muscles flexed in anger through her small frame.

"Who are they then?" He tested, circling around her. Malevolence shone in his amber eyes, and Rosepaw grew afraid, though she tried hard not to show it.

"Go on, little one, if you're so smart," he spat, taunting her.

Rosepaw then realized that she did not have the facts that she claimed she knew. Yes, she knew that Firestar had to be her father, but who was her mother? She remembered seeing a pale ginger colored she-cat in her dreams, the warrior's green eyes full of compassion. But who _was_ the cat? Rosepaw didn't know.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Tigerstar mocked.

"It's Firestar isn't it?" she growled, crouching down as if in battle position.

"Aren't you a smart kitten?" He continued to ridicule her. "How'd you figure that one out?" She was about to reply, but bit her tongue, thinking it better if she did not reveal the prophecy she had received from Starclan, even if she didn't full understand it herself.

"But you don't know who the mother is, do you? Maybe if you're good, I'll tell you..." he whispered mischievously.

"_Why?_" She hissed loudly, her voice rising in pitch. "Why did you take me from them?" The apprentice could barely control her anger right now. All her emotions were building up inside of her, and it took all of her willpower to not lash out at that instant and attack the clan leader. Even if she did, her attempts at hurting him would be futile. She had been an apprentice for almost three moons, but her fighting skills did not match that of a warrior's.

"I can't tell you that, my _dear_ apprentice. It wouldn't benefit me at all. Now, I think you've overstayed your welcome. It is indeed time for you to go." He faced her, staring menacingly into her innocent turquoise eyes.

She sheathed her claws, which she had instinctively extended only moments before, and ran outside, tears building in her eyes. It had been true after all. Firestar was really her father, and that meant that Rosepaw didn't belong in Shadowclan. But what could she do? She could tell that she was being watched, _censored_, so that she would not leave the clan for good. Though right now, that's what she had in mind, even if it meant that she'd become a rogue. Rosepaw just couldn't cope with this network of secrecy and lies that she was entangled in.


	10. Nothing but luck

**Thank you, everyone who has been reading this story! You all have made me really happy! But I don't ow Warriors, all credit goes to Erin Hunter! But I did create a few cats in this story.**

* * *

><p>Ever since that day when Rosepaw confronted Tigerstar, he's been keeping a wary eye on her. She's been sent out on hunting patrols constantly, instead of border patrols. She guessed that he didn't want her anywhere near Thunderclan. But he couldn't keep her away forever, because another clan gathering would take place in one sunrise.<p>

A loud yowl ripped through the camp, and everyone rushed out of their dens to see what the noise was about. Tigerstar was situated upon a high rock, near his den, that jutted out a few feet, creating ominous shadows on the ground.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting," he called out. The cats did as told, and gathered on the ground with deep interest embedded in their eyes.

"I, Tigerstar, leader of Shadowclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice." All of the apprentices, including Rosepaw, exchanged glances; curious to see who would become the new warrior. Tigerstar continued,

"She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Rowanpaw and Cedarpaw immediately hung their heads low in disappointment, hearing that the new warrior would be a she-cat. He then turned to a tortoiseshell she-cat, her green eyes shining with excitement.

"Tawnypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" She looked shocked, but answered,

"I do."

"Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Tawnypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Tawnypelt. Starclan honors your eagerness and persistence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan." Tawnypelt touched Tigerstar's shoulder with her nose, and the whole clan chanted her new name. Rosepaw was extremely happy for her friend, but she wished that she too could be a warrior, so they could share the same den.

"Congratulations, Tawnypelt." Rosepaw purred, as the new warrior came up to her.

"Thanks, Rosepaw. I wonder when you'll be a warrior too!" Rosepaw shrugged, looking over to Tigerstar, who caught her eye, and she quickly turned away.

"Probably not soon. I haven't been an apprentice as long as you have." She also said that for another reason. Since Rosepaw now knew her hidden secret, she wondered if Tigerstar would ever let her become a warrior. What if she would remain his apprentice forever?

* * *

><p>After the sun was beginning to rise the next morning, Rosepaw leapt to her feet, eager for the next day when she could again go to Fourtrees...and see Bramblepaw. Her excitement vanished when another thought crossed her mind. What if Tigerstar didn't let her go? After all, it would be an opportunity for her to talk to Firestar. The she-cat sighed, her tail falling in between her legs in disappointment.<p>

"Rosepaw!" The ginger she-cat perked up when Tawnypelt bounded up to her, from the entrance of the camp. She had been guarding it all night, without being allowed to speak.

"Silverwing said I could take on an apprentice soon! Who do you think I'll get?"

"Hmm...maybe Hollykit..."

"But Mistkit is older," she pointed out.

"True."

"Anyway, that's not what I came to talk to you about. I'm leading a border patrol, and I wanted you to be in it," the she-cat said proudly, her mint eyes twinkling. A border patrol? Rosepaw smiled to herself. That was perfect.

"Who else will be in it?" the ginger apprentice questioned.

"A lot of the cats went out hunting already, but Littlecloud said he'd be in it." They hurried to the warriors' den, greeting a small white pelted tom, who was only a little larger than Rosepaw, and they set off towards the clan's borders.

They made their way through the barren land of Shadowclan territory, going around many swamps and muddy areas. The cats cautiously approached the Thunderpath, which surprisingly did not have many Twoleg monsters on it. Rosepaw sniffed the air, which caused her to gag like always, but within that putrid odor which she detested, was the fresh scent of Thunderclan cats. And by the smell of things, they were very close by. Littlecloud sensed them too, and renewed the Shadowclan border. Tawnypelt padded off towards the other end of the Thunderpath, where the territory ended, checking that area for cats.

But Rosepaw's gaze remained transfixed on the Thunderclan warriors that came near. They were on the other side of the Thunderpath, watching them as well. Rosepaw then gasped. She couldn't believe her luck! Sure, she didn't see Bramblepaw like she was hoping to, but the cat that she did see was even better!

Standing directly across from her, was a cat with pretty green eyes, which she recognized from one of her dreams. Her sandy tail flickered from side to side, keeping her eyes warily fixed on the Shadowclan felines. Her pelt was a shade of very light orange, with faint, dark stripes scattered about. The cat's tail stopped moving, and Rosepaw could tell that the she-cat had noticed her as well. Rosepaw was very tempted to bolt across the road and greet the cat, which just happened to be the one that Rosepaw had been longing to meet. It was none other her own kin, her mother.

**What do you think Rosepaw will do next? I guess you'll have to read to find out.**


	11. Relief

**Thank you to everyone who is reading/reviewing this! You all have helped me a lot, but I don't own Warriors! I just own the characters that I created!**

* * *

><p>Rosepaw stared in awe for what felt like hours, until she felt herself being nudged. She looked to her right to see Tawnypelt gazing at her with curiosity gleaming in her eyes.<p>

"Tawnypelt, do you know who that cat is over there?" Rosepaw meowed.

"The pale orange one? I'm pretty sure that's Sandstorm." Sandstorm? Rosepaw thought it over in her mind, but she had never heard that name before.

"How do you know?" the ginger cat whispered.

"I used to be in Thunderclan..." she mumbled, averting her gaze. _Used_ to be? Had Tawnypelt been captured by Tigerstar too? Rosepaw didn't have time to give it a second thought, because the Thunderclan cats began to pad away. Rosepaw, watching them go, impulsively shouted out,

"Wait!" All three of them turned around to look at her. One of them had a sleek black and grey pelt, his eyes shining with hostility. The other one, was smaller than he, and had light grey fur. Her mint colored eyes was clouded in confusion, as she looked from her mentor to the Shadowclan cats.

"What is it?" Sandstorm was the one who spoke.

"Rosepaw, what are you doing?" Littlecloud hissed to her.

"I...I need to talk to...Firestar," she stuttered spontaneously.

"You want to talk to _our_ leader?" the dark tabby tom spoke. "We're not letting any Shadowclan cats onto our territory. If it's food you want, you should try hunting on your own terrain!" He spat.

"Quiet, Darkstripe," Sandstorm watched Rosepaw intently.

"Sandstorm, what are you doing? Don't tell me you're letting them—"

"Take Fernpaw and go back to camp," the pale ginger she-cat ordered. "I'll deal with this myself."

"Geez, I guess being the mate of a leader makes you bossy," the tom muttered, taking off at a run, with his apprentice by his side. Tawnypelt prodded Rosepaw with her nose, warning her to stay out of trouble. Littlecloud exchanged awkward glances with the warrior across the Thunderpath and Rosepaw. The Shadowclan apprentice dipped her head in embarrassment, anxiety jolting through her.

"What's your name?" Sandstorm directed to her. The she-cat, surprised, managed to sputter out,

"Rosepaw." Sandstorm's eyes immediately became obscured with an emotion that Rosepaw couldn't exactly place. It looked like she was in a mix of pain, relief, and confusion. All eyes flickered between the two cats, which were gazing skeptically at one another. Rosepaw wondered if Sandstorm had guessed that she was her kit, but the pale ginger warrior quickly regained her calm disposition, breaking off all traces of surprise.

"Alright, I'll let you talk to him. But you must come alone, leaving your friends behind." Tawnypelt and Littlecloud grew suspicious upon hearing this, their muscles flexed in distrust.

"What are you going to do to Rosepaw?" the tortoiseshell warrior growled. "We're not going to let you harm her!"

"We'll do no such thing. I promise you that on my life."

Tawnypelt relaxed, brushing her head against Rosepaw's pelt in a friendly manner.

"Be careful," she murmured. Rosepaw returned the warning with a quick lick to her friend's shoulder, nodding her head.

"We'll wait for you here, Rosepaw," Littlecloud interjected. The she-cat nodded absentmindedly, wondering if she'd come back to Shadowclan at all.

* * *

><p>Sandstorm led Rosepaw to the Thunderclan camp, periodically giving the apprentice curious stares. They ran through areas of thick undergrowth, dodging trees and other plants that were foreign to the young apprentice. As the amount of trees dwindled, the Shadowclan cat guessed that they were approaching camp, and Sandstorm jumped through a thicket of brambles, with Rosepaw right behind her.<p>

Unwelcoming glares were then flashed at her from various cats of Thunderclan. Rosepaw spotted the dark tabby that had attacked her from before, and his eyes narrowed threateningly.

"Rosepaw?" The ginger cat jumped at her name, but turned around to see a familiar face.

"Bramblepaw!" He grinned cheekily.

"It's actually Bramble_claw_ now."

"Congratulations, then! Tawnypelt is a warrior now too." He smiled warmly, despite the hisses and murmurs of 'traitor' from some of the other felines.

"Brambleclaw, tell the others to mind their own business or leave," Sandstorm declared, with a hint of irritancy in her voice.

"Come on, Rosepaw." Her tail flickered, beckoning for the apprentice to follow the warrior once more. Sandstorm guided Rosepaw towards what she guessed was Firestar's den, which was near a very high rock.

"Firestar?" the pale orange warrior called out.

"Sandstorm? You may come in." The two cats entered the den to see a tom with a flame colored pelt, sitting upright. He looked astonished at seeing Rosepaw and his gaze flickered between the two new cats before him. Rosepaw immediately felt regretful about her decision to come here. What if it turned out that Firestar wasn't actually her father, and everything had just been a misunderstanding? Though Tigerstar did acknowledge that she _was_ his kit, couldn't he have been lying, considering all of the secrets he's kept from her? Rosepaw gulped, anxiety undulating through her body.

"What is it?" Firestar's voice was calm and surprisingly friendly.

"I...I wanted to...to know if..." The ginger cat shook; pangs of regret pulsating through her. What was she going to say? _Hi, I think I may be your long lost daughter?_

"Go on," Sandstorm encouraged, lightly brushing her nose against Rosepaw. The apprentice looked down in embarrassment, longing to be anywhere but here.

"Rosepaw," She instantly looked up at the Thunderclan leader, a smile appearing on his face.

"Do you know who gave you that name?" He continued, his emerald eyes shining. He glanced at Sandstorm and back again to the apprentice. Rosepaw fidgeted uncomfortably, looking from Sandstorm to Firestar in confusion. Was this some kind of test? To see if she really knew whom her kin were? She hesitantly shook her head, and she saw Sandstorm try and hide the smile creeping up on her face.

"Rosepaw, no matter how big you grow or how strong you get, you'll forever be Rosekit to me." All hints of her previous nervousness disappeared, and Rosepaw now fully realized the truth. Relief flooded through the ginger apprentice, and she fought back the urge to cry.

Sandstorm purred, and Rosepaw nuzzled her mother affectionately, as the sand colored warrior licked her forehead in turn.

The apprentice heaved a joyful sigh. Finally, she had found her parents, unweaving Tigerstar's web of lies. But that left another question still at hand. Would Rosepaw remain in Shadowclan, or go back to Thunderclan where she belonged?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	12. Caught

**I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for reading my story! I don't own Warriors though!**

* * *

><p>Rosepaw didn't know how long she had remained curled up with Sandstorm, but after a while, the pale ginger cat nudged her gently, telling her that it was time to leave. Rosepaw was reluctant at first, seeing her kin's warm faces, but she then turned to go, unhappily anticipating her return to Shadowclan and what Tigerstar would do to her next.<p>

"Rosepaw, wait." Firestar called out, coming over to her. "Do you want to stay in Shadowclan? Or come to Thunderclan?" The apprentice stared in wide eyes, as the question that had been haunting her just exclaimed itself aloud.

"I...I'll have to think about it." She then cursed herself in her mind. Was it _really_ such a tough decision? Who knew what torture Tigerstar had in mind for her! She definitely _didn't _want to be his pawn forever. But she would miss Tawnypelt if she left.

"Okay, I understand." Firestar licked Rosepaw's head, before she exited the den with Sandstorm at her side.

"I'll take you back to the Thunderpath. Then you can do the rest from there," the stealthy warrior declared, as they both sprinted away from the camp.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you at the gathering tomorrow?" Sandstorm caught the look of uncertainty on her daughter's face, for the apprentice didn't know if she was allowed to go yet or not. Rosepaw couldn't stop thinking about what would come of her after this. Surely Tigerstar would find out about this sooner or later? Unless he already was aware...

"Here we are," Sandstorm meowed, interrupting Rosepaw's conflicting thoughts. The apprentice looked up. The sun had traveled lower across the sky then she had expected. Clouds drifted overhead, interrupting the soft orange and pink pattern that interlaced the horizon. The sunshine was beginning to dim, and Rosepaw knew that if she didn't get back in time, she'd be in deep trouble for sure.

"Goodbye, Rosepaw." Sandstorm touched noses with the apprentice, before heading back into the woods.

Looking to her right and left, the ginger cat darted across the Thunderpath, dodging the Twoleg monsters that tried to hinder her. Rosepaw sprinted through the barren landscape, stopping when she came to a clump of trees. She inhaled the scents, following one that was extremely familiar to her. Suddenly, a twig snapped, and she felt something hard being hurled at her. She rolled to the ground, clawing at the mound of fur that was trying to attack her. She managed to kick the feline away, after giving it a few swiped to the ears as a welcoming gift.

"Rosepaw?" it murmured, shaking out its fur.

"Tawnypelt?" the orange cat shouted in shock. "Why'd you attack me?"

"I thought you were the enemy!"

"I thought _you_ were the enemy!" The two apprentices burst out laughing, before grooming themselves, slicking down their now ruffled pelts. Rosepaw asked Tawnypelt what she had been doing this whole time, and Tawnypelt explained that she had been hunting for the both of them, so it would appear that Rosepaw had been on Shadowclan territory all along, and that the two of them were too busy getting fresh kill that they didn't return to the camp.

"Oh, I get it. Nice cover-up story," Rosepaw praised, earning a purr from her friend.

"I didn't want to give you away. Tigerstar would be furious, and he's already suspicious as it is." Rosepaw nodded, beginning to tumble around in the dirt, as to mingle her scents with the ones of the forest, masking the one from Thunderclan.

After she was done, she decided to catch some prey herself, feeling guilty that she had left Tawnypaw to do all of the work. Quickly picking up the scent of a frog, Rosepaw followed her senses, stalking very lightly and swiftly, as to not disturb any of the animals around her. She heard a croak to her left, and a frog now became visible, from its place on swampy ground. The frog was a dark green color, with smooth skin, and its neck was puffed out like a bubble.

The apprentice crouched low to the ground, placing one paw on the earth after another, before leaping onto the frog. It tried to dash away, but she clawed at it, before biting into it, quickly killed the amphibian.

"Rosepaw, I think that's enough. I already caught tons of fresh kill as it is." Tawnypelt came up to her, carrying three lizards in her mouth, while dragging three voles across the ground. Rosepaw grinned, helping her comrade carry the kill back to camp, where they dropped their prey in the pile of food. The two cats took back a lizard and a vole for themselves, and ate near the apprentice's den, though Tawnypelt was indeed a warrior.

"What did you do before?" Rosepaw looked to her right, seeing her friend's ivy-colored eyes mixed with interest and worry. The ginger cat figured that Tawnypelt was talking about her adventure to Thunderclan.

"Yes, Rosepaw, what _did_ you do?" a new voice questioned. The apprentices turned around, glanced at each other, and gulped. Tigerstar hovered above the two of them, his amber eyes narrowed in a scrutinizing gaze. His tail flickered in suspicion, as he took a step closer to them, his legs flexed.

"W-What do you mean?" Rosepaw stuttered, attempting to hide her nervousness.

"Do you really expect me to believe you've been on Shadowclan territory this whole time?" Rosepaw gawked at him, her turquoise eyes locked with the amber crystals of his, and he smirked, knowing that she couldn't keep up with his inquiries for long.

"She's been hunting...with me." Tawnypelt objected, her green orbs furrowing defensively.

"Oh? Has she now? You sure don't smell like Shadowclan," he directed at Rosepaw, giving her a brief sniff. "Where have you been hunting exactly?" The two younger cats were tongue-tied, their minds racing quickly, looking for an excuse. But they couldn't find one, and Tawnypelt sheepishly dipped her head in embarrassment.

"If you don't believe us, would you like to take a look at the fresh kill pile? All of the prey we found is a main inhabitant of Shadowclan." Rosepaw sneered, her teeth bared. Tigerstar flashed her a look of disapproval. He didn't like how rebellious she was being at the moment.

"Alright then, but next time, tell your father I said _hello_." Rosepaw's eyes widened in horror, her mouth gaping widely. The Shadowclan leader gave her a sinister smile, before turning back around to his den.

The she-cat shuddered violently. He knew all along what she had been up to, whether Rosepaw had been turned in or not by her clanmates. Had he been watching her? She wondered how that information got to him. The only ones who saw her go to Thunderclan were Tawnypelt, Littlecloud, and the Thunderclan cats. So how could that knowledge about her whereabouts possibly spread? Unless there was a... Rosepaw dismissed that idea very quickly. But what would become of her now?


	13. Restrained

**Thanks to all who reviewed my story and has been reading it! You all are AWESOME! But I don't own Warriors!**

* * *

><p>A carrot colored tail swooped the ground in brief, almost violent motions. It was the expression of pure irritancy, one that couldn't be disposed of easily. Rosepaw's whiskers twitched every now and then, a frown carved upon her partly white face. Her emerald eyes sparkled in displeasure, and she couldn't help but release a few hisses now and then. Though this was something to expect of one who was practically being held hostage, as a prisoner. In her own clan, too! It was the night of the clan gatherings, and all of the apprentices had left, leaving Rosepaw and Cedarpaw behind, along with the elders, not to mention the queens and their kits. And only a few warriors remained.<p>

Oh, and Shadowclan's _faithful_ deputy had even volunteered to stay behind, for the good of the clan, of course! Rosepaw sneered, seeing the conspiracy behind it all. The only reason Blackfoot was here was because Tigerstar ordered him to look after her, to make sure that she didn't do anything too drastic, like running off to Thunderclan while everyone was away.

Out of her peripheral vision, Rosepaw noticed a flash of black, among a pelt of white that could stand out anywhere, even on the snowy grounds of winter. His yellow eyes were fixed on the apprentice, vigilantly eyeing her.

"Speak of the devil," Rosepaw whispered, inaudible to everyone but her. She suddenly found herself heading out of camp, but another blocked her path.

"Where do you think you're going, little kitten?" Blackfoot rooted himself in front of her.

"To the creek. For _water_," The apprentice hissed. "Or is that too _rebellious_ of me?" Blackfoot's eyes narrowed, shining with fury brighter than the sun.

"Oh...sorry. I apologize, I have now seen the error of my ways. What a crime it is, to long for the things necessary in life!" she exclaimed, in an overdramatic tone.

"You better watch yourself. Anywhere you go, and every move you make, I'll know about. So don't try anything funny." The deputy growled, flexing his joints in a defensive manner, before relaxing, then shoving past Rosepaw. The she-cat smiled, liking the fact that she had won that game. But how many more she could play in, was not known to her.

* * *

><p><em>Firestar's POV<em>

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong, and it was not just the fact that the four clans had gotten into a fight again. Why couldn't they all just get along? One clan fought over territory, another power, and some out of fear! The forest was meant to be shared, but here cats were, stepping in the lines of fate, and trying to change what has always been. One should not have control over the others; everything should be perfectly balanced. But that was not the way things were at the moment.

Windclan had complained that they didn't have enough territory because of the Twolegs, Shadowclan as always, wanted _everything_, Riverclan didn't know what to do, trying to avoid conflict as best as they could. And Thunderclan attempted to fix it all, but might have made everything worse.

Firestar closed his eyes, trying to regain stability. He was so angry right now. It was like nothing would ever be right. To make matters worse, Rosepaw had not been at the gathering, which worried him, and Sandstorm couldn't stop wondering about it all night either. Her maternal instincts must have taken kicked in, for she relentlessly kept pacing back and forth in her worries. Firestar despised Tigerstar now more than ever. How dare he take his kit away so many moons ago! And what kind of horrors was she going through now? Firestar then remembered the prophecy that he had gotten right before she was born.

"As the four clash, two will tear one. The tiger and the lion will fight once more, only fire being the key to save them all. True victory depends on whom the ember claims as an ally, but no matter what path the flame takes, destruction will emerge, intentionally or not. One hero will have to set things right, and if she fails, the forest will fall."

That was the prediction Firestar had received, and he guessed that Tigerstar had gotten the same one. That must have been the reason why he had kidnapped Rosepaw when she was a kit, so that she would become loyal to Shadowclan, meaning that they would win the war.

The ginger tom cursed himself for taking so long to understand that. If he had realized what the prophecy had meant sooner, this might not have happened. Now all of the clans could be at war, and all he could do was hope that things would become the way they should be. And he, along with every other cat in the forest, needed Rosepaw to do that.

* * *

><p><em>Normal Point of view<em>

The fiery she-cat had made it back to the camp after her midnight stroll, to be immediately greeted by the furry warrior that she liked the most.

"Rosepaw!" Tawnypelt called out to her.

"How was the gathering?" the orange cat mused.

"Not good. The clan leaders were fighting the whole time..._again_. But there _is_ good news!" The apprentice couldn't hide the smile that spread across her face.

"What is it?" Rosepaw inquired, fearful and eager to hear what her friend would tell her next.

"Brambleclaw was looking for you! He seemed really disappointed to see that you weren't there, muttering the whole time about how excited he was..." Tawnpelt couldn't finish, for her laughter overpowered her words.

"T-Tawnypelt! C-Calm down..." Rosepaw blushed, absentmindedly pawing at the ground. Brambleclaw wanted to see her? And he was sad that he didn't? The ginger apprentice couldn't help but smile, because she wanted to see him as well.

"Ohhhh!" Tawnypelt squealed, ecstasy jolting through her. "Imagine if you and Brambleclaw were mates! Then you'd practically be my sister!"

"But Tawnypelt...he's in a different clan..." That was the best excuse she could come up with, though it wasn't actually true. Rosepaw actually wouldn't mind being with him though...

As much as she was regretful about it, the she-cat _had_ been planning on running off to Thunderclan. She wanted to be where she belonged, though Tawnypelt would have to be left behind. But what would happen if she stayed? The prophecy hinted that whoever side she took would win the war, if there was one...And Rosepaw had no idea what Tigerstar's intentions were, but knowing him, they wouldn't be very pleasant.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	14. Midnight Wanderings

**Thanks to everyone who is reading/reviewing, and sorry this came out late, I had family over. I don't own Warriors though!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Rosepaw, Rosepaw!" The ginger she-cat turned around to see three kits. One had cherry red eyes, gleaming with joy, and a snow-white pelt. She was Hollykit. Her brother was pure black, with a circular patch of white, painted on his forehead, giving him the name Moonkit. The last was a light, smoky color. She had curious gold eyes, and Rosepaw recognized her as Mistkit. They were all in Shadowclan, and the apprentice wondered why she was dreaming about them. Then, suddenly, their joyous faces turned to ones of terror, as a group of cats pounced on them, the kittens mewling in fear. All the apprentice saw next were pools of crimson, and a coppery stench filled her nose.<em>

Rosepaw didn't let herself see any more. Now awake from her terrifying dream, she managed to stifle a scream. She began to shake, trembling from what she had just witnessed. How dare those cats kill innocent kits like that! Rosepaw growled, swearing to protect them no matter what, even at the cost of her life.

Then she realized something that she hadn't taken into consideration before. What if that became her? Though she'd _never _hurt a kit. But if she went to Thunderclan, she would have to fight Shadowclan, her own den mates! What if she ended up fighting someone she really cared about, like Tawnypelt? Or saw someone else attack them, but she couldn't do anything because she didn't want to attack her new clan mates either. What would she do then?

Tigerstar probably realized this before she did, knowing it would keep her in Shadowclan. So should she stay or go? She couldn't possibly bring herself to attack any Shadowclan cats, except for maybe Tigerstar or Blackfoot. But the rest were like her family! And what if she _did_ stay? What would happen if she had to face Firestar or Sandstorm in battle? Could she bring herself to harm her own kin? What about Brambleclaw? She would never have the will to hurt him either. Though she hadn't known him for very long, she cared deeply for the dark tabby, despite how he strongly resembled Tigerstar.

Maybe she could become a medicine cat then, or a medicine cat's apprentice. That way, she wouldn't have to fight. But wasn't she needed to save all of the clans? If she wasn't in battle, how could she possibly do that?

The conflicted apprentice silently padded out of the apprentice's den. It was dark outside, but her eyes quickly adjusted to it, since Shadowclan cats were known for their almost nocturnal vision. She looked around her, seeing no other cat in the clearing, and darted out of camp. She didn't know what she was doing, or where she could run, but her legs took her onward, until she got to the Thunderpath.

The familiar odor that she detested wafted through her senses once more. She waited until the road was clear, before running safely across. She was at the entrance to a forest now, near the Thunderclan camp. She stopped, taking in all scents, but none were fresh, so she began to amble through the woods. The forest smelled of damp wood and soil. It was so different than what Rosepaw was used to on Shadowclan territory, which did not have many trees.

At first, Rosepaw thought she was lost, thinking that her nose had led her in the wrong direction, until she tripped, falling through a shrub. Coincidentally, that was the entrance to the Thunderclan camp.

Out of nowhere, something heavy knocked into her, causing her to fall onto the ground. A pair of light amber eyes pierced through the darkness, and she at once thought they belonged to Tigerstar.

"Rosepaw?" No, she had been mistaken. The attacker got off of her, and she shook herself off, getting to her feet as well, and the tomcat brushed against her in a happy greeting.

"Brambleclaw?" she whispered.

"Yeah, it's me, sorry about that. I didn't know it was you. What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I..." Should she tell him the truth? "I'm coming to—" A quiet hiss interrupted the two of them, and Rosepaw noticed a cat comings towards them. She sensed that it was a she-cat, and from what she could tell in the darkness, it had a smoky colored pelt, and bright blue eyes.

"Cinderpelt?" Brambleclaw meowed. The medicine cat gave a light sigh upon seeing the two of them.

"What are you two doing out here in the open like this?" Cinderpelt mused.

"I..." The apprentice awkwardly looked away, not knowing how to respond.

"I know. You're coming to Thunderclan, right?" Rosepaw stared curiously at her.

"How did you—"

"I got a message from Starclan." The young grey she-cat gave a light chuckle.

"You're coming to Thunderclan?" Brambleclaw gasped. Then a smile slid across his face.

"Brambleclaw, go back to your den, and don't mention this to _anyone_. Understand?" Cinderpelt ordered, her eyes growing stern. The tomcat nodded, reluctantly padding back into the warrior's den.

"Listen, if any of the other cats find you here, they could attack you. Firestar has not yet told them of you." The apprentice flashed her a confused gaze. How could their leader keep something like this from them? Could it be that he was embarrassed to have her as a daughter?

"Where's Firestar?" Rosepaw looked around.

"He's sleeping, and we shouldn't wake him. He's had a rough night, and if he sees you, he probably won't get any more sleep. Why don't you come with me? You can stay in my den until the morning." The medicine cat smiled, and Rosepaw followed quietly behind her. The ginger cat noticed how friendly Cinderpelt was, even though Rosepaw was from a different clan.

"I guess I won't mind staying here." The apprentice thought, yawning. She curled up beside the Thunderclan cat, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**I know some of you may be confused about the plot, but I will explain everything in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! :D**


	15. Decisions

**Oh, wow. It's been like a year since I last updated this! I hope you like it! But I don't own Warriors!**

* * *

><p>Light crept into Rosepaw's eyes, illuminating her surroundings. She was still curled up in the Medicine cat's den, but she was now alone. After immediately shaking the fatigue from her body, she bounded outside, towards Firestar's den.<p>

Within seconds, she attracted quite a large crowd, all eyes transfixed on her. Disbelieving and inquisitive stares reflected off of their faces, and Rosepaw then grew uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot. She then felt a tail graze her pelt, and looked beside her to see Sandstorm. The warrior's fur gleamed as if it was made up of millions of little sand crystals, and her eyes shone with pride.

"What's going on?" Rosepaw partly shielded herself behind her mother, resulting in a chuckle from her.

"Oh, that's right, you were asleep before. Well, Firestar made an announcement earlier today about you, and it seems that the other cats are still very surprised. Sorry we didn't wake you."

The apprentice did not answer, but nodded her head slightly, unsure of how to feel about all of this. Though a part of her felt as if she belonged here, another part of her missed her home in Shadowclan. Or she guessed it was more of a _former_ home now. She then remembered that she was actually meaning to ask Firestar something important, and urgently turned around, calling out to the Thunderclan leader.

"You may enter." She did as told and wondered inside, then seeing Firestar accompanied by a grey cat with a single slash of black among his smoky colored pelt. Golden eyes stared at her steadily, in a knowing way, but he soon bowed his head, before exiting the den.

"What is it?" the orange tabby questioned. A feeling of dread undulated through Rosepaw, uncertainties that she had kept hidden washing over her.

"Why..." Her voice cracked, and her throat tightened uncomfortably. She wasn't quite sure how to word what she was trying to ask.

"It's okay. Say whatever you like," the leader urged. Though he was encouraging, he looked uneasy, like he was nervous about something. Rosepaw's ears twitched, and she then inhaled deeply, words tumbling out of her mouth, before she was able to take them back.

"Why did you let Tigerstar take me away when I was a kit? You're the leader of _Thunderclan_! Couldn't _you,_ of all cats, have stopped him?" Criticism shone in her sea-foam colored eyes, and a small growl rumbled in her throat, though Firestar showed no signs of noticing. The air around the clan leader that was once filled with pride was instead replaced with guilt and shame.

"Rosepaw...Listen to me." The young she-cat's ears flattened. "I...Everyone thought that you were dead. At the time, Thunderclan and Riverclan were very hostile towards one another, and the tensions were very high from every cat. I made a grave mistake..." He shook his striped orange head, which closely resembled that of Rosepaw's.

"I had sent most of our warriors to secure the border, and many of the apprentices were out getting fresh kill for the elders and those who were sick. Twolegs had polluted the river that flowed on the boundaries between the two clans, so many of the Riverclan cats had started hunting on our territory to compensate for the lack of food. If Leoparstar had consulted the problem with me, maybe I could have helped out...but she is a very stubborn cat who does not like relying on other clans, so her clan swiped prey from our territory."

Rosepaw listened intently to her father's words, anger rippling through her small body. She hated Tigerstar now more than ever before. But would she really be willing to go against her former den mates?

"There was a point where our feud with Riverclan had grown intolerable, and I myself had to cross their borders to talk to Leopardstar. That is when Tigerstar seized the opportunity to take you, Rosepaw. And I am greatly sorry at my misjudged actions." The leader walked over to Rosepaw, licking her forehead. Rosepaw brushed against her father, trembling slightly.

"The rain was torrential that night, yet you for some odd reason, ventured out of the nursery. Sandstorm was beside herself, crying that it was her fault that you had disappeared. But the rain had washed away all traces of your scent and footsteps, so you were nearly untrackable. We don't know where or why you left exactly, and I doubt that you remember it yourself—"

"No! I...I actually faintly recall wanting to gather food for the clan...I'm so sorry, Firestar!" Rosepaw whimpered. This was all her fault...If she had not left that night, then there would be no war between Shadowclan and Thunderclan.

"Ah, is that so? Well, how you managed to escape from Sandstorm's grasp is beyond my knowledge. She made sure that you never left her sight. Anyway...I came back to the camp late that night, accompanied by many other warriors. Leopardstar apologized for her actions, promising not to allow her clan to hunt on our territory. I finally agreed to share some of our borders with them until the river cleared." He took a breath, before continuing.

"When I came back, Sandstorm was running around the camp frantically, trying to find anyone who might have seen you leave. But no one had seen you. Sandstorm and I led a search patrol...and that's when we...found the...the body..." Firestar inhaled deeply, distress caressing his tired face.

"B-Body? What body?" The apprentice meowed, fear embedded in her turquoise eyes.

"We found a dead cat, the same size and coloring as you. In order to make it more believable, Tigerstar had masked the scent of the cat, so that your scent completely engulfed the poor kit. It had been badly injured beyond recognition...We were so frightened by the dreadful scene! We didn't want to believe it at first, but every sign pointed to you..."

Horror pierced straight through Rosepaw's senses. Tigerstar had murdered an innocent kit in cold blood just to cover up her kitnapping? That was beyond terrible!

"Sandstorm never forgave herself for 'your' death. We decided that it was better to keep the details of your disappearance a secret from the rest of the clan, as to not alarm them. The only thing we told them was that you were dead."

The thought of her bloody corpse made her shiver in disgust. That poor kit! She wondered whose it had belonged to. Were the kit's mother and father looking for her even now? Would they be angry that she was taken as a replacement for the Thunderclan kit?

"Rosepaw, what do you remember from that day? You were very young, but...Is there anything that you can recall?" Rosepaw sighed, scratching her ear with her paw. Hmm...She honestly didn't remember much from before she was in Shadowclan. It was as if all of those memories had been erased.

"I'm sorry, but...not really. Throughout my whole life, Tigerstar had always told me that he had just found me alone one day, and that he had decided to take me in. I guess I had heard his story so many times that I had convinced myself to believe it."

"I see. Now, I have another question for you, one that needs to be permanently settled. Are you sure that you want to remain in Thunderclan? It is your choice, and your choice alone. No one is forcing you to do anything...just know that, whatever decision you make, you will eventually have to face your den mates in combat, whether they are from Shadowclan or Thunderclan. It is inevitable. You understand that, don't you?"

_Whatever decision you make...you will eventually have to face your den mates in combat..._

Rosepaw's thoughts lingered on that one declaration. Surely there was a way out of it? She had to stop the war before it started! But...If it had already been lined up in fate's course, was there anything that she could do to change the situation? But she could never allow herself to be allied to Tigerstar. He was too much of a despicable, cold-hearted cat to be partnered with. How many cats had he treated cruelly before her?

The elders had told Rosepaw that Tigerstar had actually been in Thunderclan at one point, and that he betrayed the clan by taking their leader's life in attempt to be leader himself. Now he was leader of Shadowclan. Did he still harbor the same grudge even now?

"Firestar, is there any way to avoid the arising conflict between the two clans?" Firestar shook his head sadly.

"This had been prophesized long ago. Tigerstar and I were both well aware of it, but unlike him, I attempted to forget about the warning as if that would prevent it from happening. But as you can see, Tigerstar has made his intentions of overthrowing Thunderclan pretty clear. I apologize for burdening you with such a weight."

The she-cat sighed. Maybe she could take out Shadowclan without harming those who belonged to it. After all, if you removed the roots of a plant, the leaves wouldn't directly be hurt. So, if she killed Tigerstar, the conflict would end completely, wouldn't it?

"Firestar, I've made my decision." Firestar's gaze captured the apprentice in a look of uncertainty.

"I...I want to stay in Thunderclan." She thought she heard a sigh of relief, but Firestar had his true demeanor cleverly masked.

"Rosepaw, I am glad of your choice...But the situation is still unavoidable." His tail flickered back and forth.

"I understand...I'll have to fight Tigerstar myself then." The clan leader's eyes widened.

"No! That was not what I was anticipating for you to answer. Rosepaw, I've fought him before. He is much stronger than you will be able to handle. You are just an apprentice after all."

"It's my destiny isn't it? This way, I won't have to fight any other Shadowclan cats!" Rosepaw defended.

"I wish it were that simple. But do you realize, that the cats of Shadowclan will want to protect Tigerstar? They won't take it lightly that you want to kill him. As would any cat of a clan, they will each be willing to sacrifice their own lives to protect their leader. You are going to have to face your friends, whether you like it or not..."

The inevitable rang in her ears like a piercing thorn deeply embedded in her paw. It was clear that she couldn't avoid this...She just hoped that when the day came for battle, she wouldn't need to fight those important to her, no matter how difficult that may prove to be.

**Please review to this! And thank you for reading!**


End file.
